Revenge is a dish best served cold
by Knows-it-all
Summary: For years, he's been an object of fear and fascination. Only fools dare cross him. But when the gang of Mystic Falls captured him and he escaped, Klaus swore to get his revenge. And the first person on his list was Caroline Forbes, whom he had held captive.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO. This is after Klaus saved Caroline from the werewolf bite. I hope you all like it. Review please! Will make me so happy.**

* * *

** PROLOGUE**

A polished collar around his neck, a chain leading from it to his hands and from there to an iron stake driven securely into the ground. While the length of chain afforded him little movement, it did allow him to stand tall and square-shouldered; and despite the trappings that bound him, there was an air of indomitable pride about him. Across the short distance that separated them, they stared at each other, blue eyes clashing with blue eyes. Like always they exchanged few words, mostly him insulting her and just like he did right now, she marched away from him, leaving him to stare after her with something that might have been regret. He smiled bitterly to himself. Now, why should he have any regret? After all she helped her friends captured him.

Days passed and Klaus could not take another day in the cell. He had to strike back now or his pride would be broken forever. He had no plan; he was weak and he needed blood. Plan or not, he knew that he had to get out. When Damon came to see him, Klaus knew exactly what to say to make him angry, to make him come closer to him. And when he did, Klaus bit him and freed himself. There was no one at the Salvatore house so it made his escape much easier. His face hard and set, he took off to the woods. It was unfortunate, he thought acidly, as he walked through the woods, that the rest of the gang weren't there-he would have enjoyed killing them.

And as the moments passed, he heard a noise behind him and Klaus had a cruel smile on his face when he sniffed the air and realized who it was. Who knew, he might get his revenge sooner than he think.

Caroline heard the slight noise as he sped in her direction, but thinking it was just one of her friends, she wasn't frightened. She gasped as he appeared in front of her. She tried to run but his words halted her. "Don't," he said almost quietly. She swallowed with difficulty, sickly aware of the great danger she faced. She looked so small and scared and for the slightest second, Klaus hesitated, but then the memory of all he had suffered because of her and her friends came flooding back, and with determined steps he approached her. Whether he intended to kill her or take her captive, she didn't know, but in neither could she just stand there and let it happen. Throwing him off guard for a moment, she sped away but he was too fast for her before his hand closed around her shoulder. The force of his grasp spun her around, and truly frightened now, Caroline began to fight, her fist plummeting against his broad chest, her feet kicking his legs. Klaus caught her about the waist and threw her over his shoulder, then carried her a little distance away. Angrily, she sunk her fangs into his flesh making him groaned. With a less than gentle movement, he tossed her on the ground.

The breath was knocked out of her, and there was a moment when everything went blank, but then as her gaze cleared, she caught her breath in half anger, half fear as Klaus' angry face loomed over her. His intention was so obvious as his face started changing and he bared his fangs, and once again she began to struggle and fight, fingers clawing and body twisting desperately to escape from him. It was no use, his body pinned her to the ground and with horror, she felt his fangs sunk into her flesh as he bit her hard, she cried out in pain. Klaus' eyes widened at what he did. He hadn't meant to bit her; he had only meant to scare her so that she would not struggle to get away. But if she did get away which he would never happen, she would need his blood if she was going to survive. In one swift leap he was on his feet and he scooped her up in his arms and sped away quickly to his house.

With one swift movement of his shoulder, he slammed the door behind them and slowly walked into a room. He tossed her onto the bed and Caroline landed on her back in the centre of the bed. He was standing next to the bed, hands behind his back, his blue eyes on her werewolf bite. He snarled under his breath, and spinning on his heels, he stalked out of the room, slamming the door with a thunderous bang behind him. After watching him leave, Caroline stared around the room. What would happen now? Would he let her die?

Klaus wanted to forgive her. But she helped her friends captured him, he reminded himself savagely as he stormed down the hallway in search of his brother. She helped her friends captured him, he was going to take his revenge upon her. She would not be the disraction again in the future. No matter how weak an helpless she looked at the moment, she would not make him feel any guilty for biting her. She would not! He had never felt guilty for doing anything in his life, he won't start now.

He felt betrayed. Hadn't he always been nice to her? Hadn't he saved her from a werewolf bite once? Hadn't he shown kindness and forgiveness, and whenever her friends tried destroying him, did he ever killed them? Caroline would not betray him again, as she did that night, distracting him while Bonnie Bennet knocked him out. Coldly, he reminded himself that the situation was different now-she was his prisoner and he would lure her friends to him-right where he wanted them to be.

As he continued his way, there was a black frown marring his face as the disturbing thought occurred to him that he had bitten her and she needed his blood to stay alive. When he went back to the room, he found her lying on the bed, weak. She didn't look at him as he moved toward her. He sat at the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around her neck, dragging her close to his body. With her head resting on his chest, he tore into his wrist before pressing it

against her lips and urged her to drink. For a moment he thought she wouldn't drink his blood and he feared that she would die any minute. But when he felt her sunk her fangs into his skin, he sighed in relief. He stroked her blond hair as she drank his blood.

When she released him, he dragged her off the bed and across the length of the huge room to a small door set in one wall. With a violent movement, he opened the door and pushed her through the doorway. Utter darkness met her gaze, only light from the room behind her piercing the darkness. A sensation of smothering overcame her as she realized that there were no windows, no light of any kind in the small, black airless room before her. It was far worse than the cell they held him. Realizing that he intended to put her in this tiny room with no light and little air was more than Caroline's nerves could stand, and irrational terror rose up through her and she recoiled uncontrollably.

Klaus hands clamped tightly around her shoulder. "Do you like your new room? Well you've to like it because that's where you will be staying."

He began to push her further into the darkness, and Caroline resisted furiously, her shoe sliding across the flooring, her body twisting in his grasp. She fought, catching them by surprise with her frantic movements, she broke his hold on her shoulders. Spinning around, she faced him, the terror she was experiencing evident in her blue eyes. Caroline hated the dark. She had always been scared of it ever since she was a child. Breath coming in great gulps, for the first time since they had known each other, she pleaded with him. "Klaus," she begged, "don't do this to me! Please don't put me in here. I can't bear it."

Moved by her obvious fright and anger, he stared down at her, his eyebrows creasing in a frown. He was furiously aware of a need to reach out and take her into his arms, to soothe away her terror. It was not in him to act so cruelly in the face of her great terror, and disgusted with himself, he pulled her from the small room and snarled something vicious under his breath. To vent some of the frustration that was churning within him, he slammed the door with far more force than necessary, and looking at her, he asked, "Where do you suggest I put you? In the other room?"

Relived that he wasn't going to put her in the small room, some of her fright lessened, she nodded her head slightly. "I would like that."

Sternly repressing a sudden urge to laugh at her change of face, he glared at her. "I'm sure you would!" he snapped when he was certain he would not laugh. "But I think you forget that you're my prisoner and not here as a guest!"

He started walking toward the door but stopped on his tracks when she shouted, "You can't keep me in here, Klaus! My friends will come and rescue me!"

He turned around with an evil grin on his face. "No one is coming for you, love, no one. I'll make sure of that."

"What do you intend to do with me?" she asked coolly.

He turned away from her and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. His voice as cool as hers, he replied, "Why, nothing...for the moment. When I get my revenge, I just might let you go, sweetheart...or not."

She said in a voice that shook slightly, "You can't keep me here forever, Klaus. I will get out and we will find a way to kill you."

He swung around at that and snarled, "Then I've to make sure I kill you all before you do that."

"Good luck with that!" she hurled back at him. "You need it!"

His jaw hardened and his eyes were fairly glacial as icily, he retorted, "I don't need luck." A sardonic smile flashed across his face as he propped himself up against the door frame, he added baldly, "Maybe I should start with your mother." Her eyes burned with anger. He didn't wait for her reply before he walked out of the room, locking it behind him.


	2. Chapter one

**A/N:**** My apologies for not uploading fast. Been busy doing my writing my other story and school. But from now on, I'll be writing more! Thanks for the reviews. Nearly gave up on this story.. Eh. And sorry for the mistakes. **

**Review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Why, she asked herself does she always provoke him? She knew how insane he was, how easily angry he gets yet she couldn't stop making him so furious. It was a thing Caroline couldn't control. He kidnapped her, it doesn't mean she was going to make things so easy for him. Her punishment was sleeping on the cold hard floor in the dark cellar. She didn't mind as long as she makes him angry. She could not prevent herself from deliberately enraging him, pushing him to the very limits, constantly reminding him of how a monster he was like his father. Klaus had a temper so every time she said something to upset him, she enjoyed watching him throw a fit. He would spent minutes destroying every single thing in the room. It was quite a sight Caroline wanted to see each and every day. She had even wanted to ask him if he could sign up for anger management, but she knew it would only make things worse for her so she kept quiet about it. Didn't mean she wouldn't suggest it in the future. Like Klaus always said, her sharp tongue would get her killed and he might be right about that. Did he expect her to keep quiet? Hell no. He brought this upon himself and she was going to make sure she gave him hell. Klaus was going to regret kidnapping her.

Caroline wasn't going to stop making him angry unless he killed her which she doubt that he would.. not yet anyway. If he wanted revenge on her friends, he would have to keep her alive. And she knew, oh she knew how much he wanted to stab her in the heart with a stake, but he wouldn't which made things so much fun. The only thing he could do was lock her in the dark cellar which he did at the moment. She had been locked in the cellar so many times that she had lost count, and she had started getting used to the dark.

The first time he locked her in the dark cellar, she had pleaded but the bastard only smirked. She knew he was enjoying her begging him. It was the fourth time Caroline stopped pleading. He didn't even had to drag her to the cellar because she went there herself. And boy, did she enjoy the look on his face. Caroline had smirked and waved- actually waved at him. It was so obvious that Klaus fought the urge to strangle her. Who wouldn't. She had thought he was going to stop putting her in the cellar, he didn't. She wanted to ask him, but she was afraid that he would put her somewhere more scary so she kept her mouth shut.

It had been two weeks since she had kidnapped and for a week she didn't see Klaus. He never came to check up on her or sent anyone. What kind of a kidnapper abandoned the person he had kidnapped for a whole week?! But this was Klaus she was talking about. He wasn't normal at all. Caroline was afraid that she would start drinking her own blood. She had watched a movie once where zombies started eating themselves because there was no one to eat. It was stupid of her to even think about movies and drinking her own blood in the first place. Thankfully, Klaus returned on the eighth day and gave her blood. She had been so happy...not. The blood wasn't much. It was so little and Caroline wanted to bit him if he hadn't left the room before she could do that. Two bloody weeks, nobody came to save her. And Klaus made sure to remind her every single day that no one was coming to save her. Bastard. It was so nice of her friends to forget about her, she had thought sarcastically.

Did it mean they didn't care enough to save her or what?

Sleeping on the floor made an extremely uncomfortable bed, and every time she squirmed around trying to find a more agreeable position, the reasons that she found herself here came flooding back. Two hours ago, Klaus had thought it was funny to give her a fake blood- she didn't even know what it was! She only knew it tasted horrible. Angrily, she had poured the whole thing on him. Caroline continued to lay on the floor, muttering all the horrible things she would do to him when she escaped.

The idea of escape occurred to her time and time again, but knowing that the house must be surrounded by his Hybrids and what he would do to her when he found out that she was trying to escape. As she lay on the floor, hating Klaus for putting her in the cellar and the painful stab that knifed through her whenever she remembered that no one was going to save her.

Was her mother looking for her? She knew she was. Her mother would not rest until she find her and she just hoped the first place to look for her would be in Klaus' mansion. But who knew what lies he would tell her about not kidnapping her. Besides she didn't want her mother to come alone. Klaus could kill her in a heartbeat. Caroline had already lost a parent, she didn't want to lose another.

The next morning, vaguely she heard the opening of the door and the sounds of footsteps approaching her. Her eye lids flew open but it was too late. Klaus had already dumped an entire bucket of cold water over her head. The shock of icy water so unexpectedly dousing her body took her breath away. When she could breathe again, a gasp of astonishment came from her, and she sat up, shaking her head, sending droplets of water spraying in all directions. She looked up at him, her whole body shivering and shaking in anger. Was that a new way of waking her up? And if it was, there were going to have a big problem. How dare he pour that cold water on her? What the hell was wrong with him?

Caroline resisted the urge to strangle him.

He was smirking his trademark smirk. If he didn't stop, she was going to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. Caroline managed to get up from the floor and faced him, placing her hands on her hips. The bastard looked amused.

"Good morning, love," he said cheerfully, way too cheerfully for Caroline's liking. But something told he was being like that to annoy her. It was working. She stiffened. For a wild, fleeting moment, she thought of jumping on him and snapping his neck, but she was too weak to do so. Even as she stared at him, snapping his neck wouldn't satisfy her. It really wouldn't, maybe it would make her feel a tiny little bit happy. And she thought 'fuck snapping neck', there are words that could anger him, words that could hurt him and Caroline was happy to use them. First she had to calm down, must make her anger go away and she didn't have trouble doing all that.

"How nice of you to pour water on me. I was a bit hot so thanks, Klaus. Really." she said calmly. "You must really care for me to do that."

He threw his head back and laughed. "You're right, sweetheart. I do care." He held up a finger. "Give me a moment."

Why did he say that and why did he need a moment? It was really suddenly confusing and half annoyed because she didn't actually get to say all the things she needed to say. She didn't expect him to agree with her and she sure as hell didn't expect him to take a moment. And do what? She just have to wait and see. But there was the door. Unlocked, wide open. A chance for her to run away. How far would she go, she asked myself. She was weak and she wouldn't get far before he catch her.

Klaus came back before she could think of another way to escape. He had his hands behind his back as if he was holding something. She tried to take a peek but he shifted a bit and she couldn't see what he was holding. Caroline drew back when he started walking towards her. The corners of his mouth tilted up. She was scared. He saw the fear in her eyes and his smile widened. Next thing she knew, a bucket of cold water was dumped on her. She let out a squeal of shock, outrage and pain as icy water ran down her body. This time around, there was vervain in it and she moaned in pain.

"Y..you bastard," she spat.

"I've been called worse," he replied as he dropped the bucket. Klaus was staring at her and was smiling cruelly. Caroline managed to straightened up. A normal person would be afraid of the way he was looking at her, but not Caroline. Never Caroline. She wasn't scared of him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she demanded angrily. She was cold, in pain and there was nothing she wished for at the moment than Klaus' head in her hands. But that won't happen, would it?

"That was me caring, love." The way he had said it made her even more angry. Caroline should feel so lucky. Not so many people get lucky when they are held captive. Some got raped got killed and some tortured. The fact that Klaus did neither to her, she was grateful.

"There was vervain in it, Klaus!" she snapped. He moved closer to her, lifting his hands as he stroked her cheek.

"Yes, there was." He continued stroking her cheek, never looking at her eyes but at her face. "Shouldn't you be grateful, Caroline? Not everyone is as lucky as you. I could be the bad hybrid you don't want me to be. I'm a dangerous person, Caroline. I can torture someone, not just physically but emotionally too. I've done that to so many people, sweetheart and the whole lot of them wished they were dead." His hands reached her mouth and he squeezed it tightly enough to make her groaned as he sneered. "You've been doing nothing but provoking me, making me angry. If you don't want that to happen to you, do learn how to talk to me. You will wish for vervain more than the things I would do to you. Personally, I'd like nothing better than an excuse to do it." He moved his hand to her left cheek again.

Caroline slapped his hand.

Her eyes blazed. "What will you do if I don't? Threaten me to death?"

"No, Caroline. I will cut your tongue. Believe me, I will do it. And I will shove it down your throat." He promised. How sick was Klaus? "And go ahead and try escaping if you can. Your mother will pay the price." Blinded with fury, she struck him on the cheek and his blue eyes went murderous. He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her face closer to his, their nose almost touching. There was a sneer on his face. "Hit me again and you will wish you've never done that." She gulped. "How will you feel when I torture your mother? Your friends, Caroline? And for them to know that it was your fault? By the time I'm done with them, they will ask for death." He smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. He pushed her back quickly as if touching her burnt his fingers. "I do love torturing people. It gives me pleasure."

"You sick son of a b-"

"Enough, Caroline. You're giving me a bloody headache alright." He pointed his hands to the door. "Now get out of here. Unless you want to stay here of course. I will be happy to lock you in here for a week."

She hated him.

She hated him so much it hurt.

She obeyed him, not because he asked her to but because she didn't really want to stay in the room. Quietly, she went back to the other room. He walked behind her, and Caroline wished that she wasn't so weak or she would've hurt him. Just as she was about sit, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. He took her to another room and when the door opened, she gasped at what she saw.

What the fuck.


End file.
